Caroline
by wert75
Summary: What happens when Snape finds his niece dating Harry Potter?


Caroline woke up to Kiki standing over her bed with a piece of toast saying Aunt Thelma needed her to cook breakfast. Here we go again thought Caroline. "All right don't have a cow." " Hurry I'm hungry." " What do you want to eat?" " Eggs and some more toast." "Ok." Going down stairs Caroline thought about how much she hated Aunt Thelma. Ever since she was 6 she had been Aunt Thelma's servant. She always had to follow orders by Kiki and Dmitri. When Dmitri or Kiki were sick she took care of them if it wasn't to serious. Today she especially hated them. Today she turned 12. No celebration Caroline expected it this way. Her birthday was never important. Her thoughts were interrupted by Aunt Thelma's rusty screech "So your finally up!" Caroline nodded and started on breakfast. As the good smells entered the room Caroline tried not to think about how hungry she was. Aunt Thelma never allowed her to eat with the family. She always had cheese and bread later. "Go to school now all of you." Yes thought Caroline. It was the one time she was allowed out of the house. Caroline loved her 7th grade class especially her teacher Miss Harris. As Caroline ate she thought about her only other thing good in life. Her boyfriend Harry. Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle also. So Harry and Caroline had a understanding. Harry's cousin Dudley had already asked her out. Caroline said no but when Harry asked her she said yes. Dudley didn't know this so Harry was safe from him. Caroline hoped she could talk to Harry today. She didn't want Dudley to hit him. Caroline cleaned the dishes and headed off for school. As she walked Harry and Dudley joined her. Dudley asked her if she would go out him. No thank you. Why? Your not my type. Who is your type then? Oh Im not sure but I know it isn't you so stop asking me! Besides I have a boyfriend already. Who? Well his name is she looked at Harry he nodded. Well? His name is Harry. Dudley looked at her then at Harry. They kept walking. Leaving Dudley behind. Harry and Caroline laughed out loud. Harry looked back and saw Dudley looking dumbstruck. Dudley caught up with them when they were about half way to school. Harry was nervous about Dudley hitting him but he didn't have to. Dudley wanted to show Caroline he wouldn't get mad that his cousin was dating his crush. Caroline hoped she wouldn't get Harry into trouble. When Dudley wanted something he usually got it but this time it was her! Caroline shuderd when she thought about what Aunt Thelma would do if she knew that she turned down Dudley Dursley. She would probably make Caroline date Dudley because like his parents she thought he was perfect. The next day Caroline received a letter addressed to her! She had never gotten a letter before. It read. Dear Miss Caroline, We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here are your things you will need for your upcoming year. We hope that will see you on the 1st of September on platform 9and3/4 at the London trainstation.Thank you. Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress. Could she really be a witch? If she was shouldn't she have known earlier? Why didn't Aunt Thelma tell her anything? She was a slave for someone who didn't have any magical power but she did? It didn't make any sense. Where and how could she get the things on the list? A cauldron, a wand? Evan if she could get them she didn't have any money and Aunt Thelma were not going to give her any. Caroline got a thought wouldn't Aunt Thelma have told her she was a witch earlier? No of course she wouldn't. Aunt Thelma didn't care anything about Caroline. She would have been better off in a foster home. 'What are you reading?' asked Kiki. 'A letter.' 'From who?' 'A school.' 'What school?' 'Hogwarts.' 'Mom the school is writing!' 'Why whats so bad about the school?' Caroline wanted to know. 'Caroline give me that letter!'  
  
'It's mine!' 'Give me that letter!' 'No!' 'I'll tell Mother that you and Harry are going out!' 'Fine just don't tell her.' 'OK.' Said Kiki as she skipped to give it to Aunt Thelma. I hope Aunt Thelma has fun thought Caroline.  
  
  
  
Was her imagination running away with her? She did have a wild imagination but wasn't sure if it was that wild. 'Caroline come here!' 'Coming.' 'Your not going to that school.' 'Why not?' 'Were not going to pay for it you're a burden to your Uncle and I it is expensive enough to keep your cousins and you in school.' That's not true, thought Caroline.Uncle Dave really likes me and I bet he wouldn't mind sending me to Hogwarts. 'We aren't even going to tell him we'll pretend this never happened that letter never came.' 'But...But.' Caroline was able to mutter. 'Thelma I'm home.' 'There is your Uncle hide the letter.' Caroline did as she was told but planned to show the letter to Uncle Dave as soon as she could get away from Aunt Thelma. 'Caroline start dinner.' 'Ok what do you want me to make?' 'Steak and baked potatoes.' 'Sure.' 'Your dinner is on the table.' Caroline looked over and saw one change from her usual supper. On the table was fish,baby carrots,and a cola.Her usual supper of crackers and cheese was what she had to eat since age three.Wondering who did it she asked a question which she knew well she wasn't supposed to do. 'Who gave me this?' 'Your Uncle.' 'But what about crackers and cheese?' 'Do you want crackers and cheese?' 'No,but why?' 'Ask your uncle.' 'Ummm..Uncle Dave?' 'Yes?' 'Why did you give me that special dinner?' 'It's a celebration for getting into Hogwarts.' 'How did you know I got into Hogwarts.' 'Your Uncle wrote to me.' 'My Uncle but you are my Uncle.' 'Yes but in your parents will they said if anything happened to them we were to take care of you.' 'Then how come you never told me about him and you never told me I was a witch?' 'We well, actually your Aunt didn't want you to tell the neighbors.' 'You could have told me about my Uncle.' 'I didn't know about him until he wrote me.' 'Well Aunt Thelma said I'm not going.' 'Hmmmm maybe we could talk her into it.' 'She seemed sure about it.' 'Lets go see if.his sentence was cut off by the door bell. Caroline went to open the door there stood a man with tons of lumpy packages. 'Does a Miss Caroline Snape live here?' 'That's me.' 'Sign here please.' 'Ok.' 'Who are these from" 'A Mr. Severus Snape.' 


End file.
